Chapter of Jumi
by Mookiexx
Summary: A story following the adventures of a Jumi and his certain heroine companion.


**Mookie**: Hello everyone! ^^ In this fanfic, my obsession with LOM continues. It basically follows the Jumi arc of the game, as told by Elazul. It'll be the first multi-chaptered story I upload, _and_ my second fic. A lot of effort went (and will continue to go) into this story, so I sincerely hope you enjoy. (:

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1**: The Lost Princess, Part One

To say that my day did not begin well that day would be quite an understatement. I had spent a long night attempting to sleep on the floor of a hotel room, while Pearl dozed comfortably in bed. This wasn't so bad, considering it was something I had grown used to, but what do you think I found when I awoke?

Nothing, that's what.

I managed to doze off on the floor for five seconds, and when I awoke she had disappeared...again. To top things off, in the process of her day (or in this case, night) dreaming, she'd _stolen the blanket off the bed._ Not _only_ would I have to spend the next week looking for her, I couldn't catch up on the sleep I had lost with a cozy bed and warm blanket. That morning, I was in no mood to deal with the fussy hotel keeper who would blame me for the loss of her blanket, so I strung the sheets together and made my escape via the second-floor window. Now, after I had spent hours searching for Pearl, I was being pestered by this annoying little onion boy. Or was he a cabbage? No, I'm quite sure he was an onion.

"Hey! At least give me your name!"

"..."

I sighed in protest, making it clear that I no longer wanted anything to do with him, and mumbled my name.

"Elazul."

With that being said, I turned on my heel and sauntered off into a quaint little pub, apparently named "Amanda & Barrett's." At that particular moment, all I fancied was a mug of their strongest alcohol and someone who would carry me to the hotel after I had one too many drinks, but something caught my eye. A quiet little girl in the corner of the pub, who had wide eyes and a body so seemingly fragile she might have been made of porcelain. A girl like Pearl.

It was for her striking resemblance to my guardian Pearl that I decided to question her.

"Hey, you." I called to her, and her eyes darted up to nervously meet mine. Apparently, she was the waitress at the pub, and she scrambled over to me and meekly asked what I would like to order. I'm not sure what got into me then, but before I knew it I was angrily shouting at her, asking where Pearl was. She took a few fearful steps backward, but it seems that the Mana Goddess was on her side, because just as I was about to completely lose my temper (or possibly sanity?), I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I angrily turned around, expecting a fight. Whatever man that had the guts to interrupt me was about to have his guts torn out.

What I found standing behind me was not a man whom I was going to have to kill/dismember/decapitate, but a woman with bright green eyes and hair the color of sunshine. For a moment, I was taken aback by her eyes. They seemed so innocent for someone her age. So welcoming...so warm.

"Excuse me," she began, but with her voice came my senses, and I found my temper again. "Silence!" I snapped at her. "Do not interrupt!"

I returned my focus to the little girl. "Speak up!" I demanded, convinced that she knew Pearl's whereabouts. Maybe it was more desperation to find Pearl again. I was always so uneasy without her by my side, and someone who resembled her so closely fueled my need to find her. "Don't make me angry..." I warned as I stepped towards her. I was greeted only by fearful silence, which agitated me further. "What are you hiding!?"

And then, another tap on my shoulder. I glanced back at her, exasperated at her persistence. "Excuse me," she repeated. "What happened?" Again, I was taken aback. Why should she care about my troubles? I was a bit confused, so with a frown I replied "A friend is missing." She nodded as if she understood my predicament.

"What does she look like?"

I described Pearl in detail to her, mentioning her long hair and white dress. "She's like a sister to me..." I added, my temper finally subsiding. "I am worried." Consideration flickered across her face. Then, this girl who had seemed so strange to me took me by the hand and, with a grin enveloping her face, said "Let's search for her!"

Ages of legends flooded my mind. Every Jumi knew the fate of those who became involved with the us. In the end, they were all the same...

..._You musn't ever shed tears for a Jumi..._

"Together, with me...? But you musn't..."

I thought of Pearl, who might be in danger right that second. I studied this girl in front of me, with her naive eyes and eagerness to assist me, a complete stranger.

Then, I made the decision that changed my life.

"No, I would be grateful!"

The little girl behind me took a step forward and tilted her head to the side. Still a bit annoyed with her refusal to cooperate earlier, I snapped at her. "What?" Her blue eyes coyly met with mine. "Here..." she said, hardly above a whisper. In my hands she placed a jade-colored egg that smelled of Pearl. Together with this curious girl, I headed off, in search of Pearl and toward my future.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So what did everyone think? Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. I had originally intended to put the entire Lost Princess story in one chapter, but I was eager to put this story on the site. XD Future chapters will most likely be longer and in one part, unless they're particularly long stories. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as just your thoughts on the story.


End file.
